Don't leave me again Daniel
by angstyficwriter1
Summary: Scorpius realizes his whole life has been a deception. His mother has been locked up in hospital ward all because of one need of a pureblood heir. one-shot. not epilogue compliant.


December 25, 2020

Scorpius groaned as the bright sunlight fell on his eyes. He heard the elf, Mipsy, "Young master, Master Malfoy has requested your presence in the Parlour, Mipsy is to escort you."

Escort me to the Parlour? I have been living in the bloody Manor for 17 years.

"You can go, Mipsy. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He gets up and brushes his teeth, takes a quick shower and is ready to leave. He arrives at the dining hall and sees his father reading The Prophet.

"Good morning father, Happy Christmas," Scorpius interjects finally gaining attention from his father.

"Happy Christmas."

"You wanted my urgent presence?"

"Yes, I might have something interesting for you, but first let's finish with our breakfast, shall we?"

"Won't Mother be joining us?"

"No, I want this to be a private meet."

Scorpius was confused, his father was smiling and Draco Malfoy rarely smiled. He ate his scones and was almost finished with his breakfast when his father asked him to take a walk with him down the garden. He followed his father to the gardens and was about to open his mouth to ask something when his father intervened, "The Malfoy family has always been a pure family and quite rich, of course. We are the only Noble family surviving today. It is a responsibility to handle the family business and maintain our reputation and name. I was given the responsibility at 16 when Father was arrested, I was young but I learned and now I am giving the responsibility to you."

"Thank you, father" Scorpius was filled with joy, he was always bullied at school for being a coward and a fool with no sense of responsibility. He wanted to prove himself to the world that he was a true father handed him a bunch of keys, keys of all the family vaults at Gringott's. "Can I go and inform mother?"

"She knows already, but if you must"

Scorpius runs back to the Manor and rushes to his mother's room. He finds her sitting on the bed sniffling, he saw that she was holding a paper in her hand. He went closer and saw that it was a newspaper went to his mother and ones down making them look at each other.

"What's wrong, Mum?" She didn't answer and started sobbing harder. He took the now released article and read.

WAR HEROINE TO BE TRANSFERRED TO THE STATES FOR TREATMENT DUE TO DETERIORATING HEALTH

Hermione Granger, or what has now remained of her is set to go to The States for a better medical treatment in about three months. She was brought to St Mungo's about 17 years ago after she was subjected to a neglected use of the memory spell. She was, since then supported by her peers in a recovery but all attempts have been unfruitful. Sources say that her parents have sold every bit of their wealth along with huge help from Harry Potter to get her to this treatment.

We hope that the witch who was the brightest of her age recovers from her misery.

"I am so sorry Scorpius but I have to tell this or my guilt will eat me alive. I am not your real mother Scorpius, but she is," his mother pointed to the picture in the article of a woman in her twenties smiling as she holds the order of Merlin First Class.

"What are you talking about, mum?"

"When your father and I got married, we tried for a baby, but we could conceive, we found out that I was barren, infertile. Your father was devastated, I told him to marry any other pureblood girl but he wouldn't. All the pureblood were either married or either unwilling to marry Draco, due to his death eaters status. He once found out that Hermione Granger fancied him but since he was married she could not approach him. Draco thought that this might help him get an heir, he slipped lust potions in her food and drinks since they were both deputy Heads Of Magical Law Enforcement. One day the lust potion came to power and you were conceived. Draco made false promises to her about leaving me and settling down with her and convinced her to keep the baby. When you were born and I came to visit you, Hermione overheard our plan. She tried to run away and asked help from Potter and his wife. We found Potter and his wife, Ginny and obliviated them but when we caught Hermione, she was already about to apparate when Draco tried to obliviate her. The spell went wrong and she went insane. I didn't know she couldn't be treated. I am so sorry but I can't do this to her. I cannot prevent her son from seeing her at her dying state."

Scorpius got up and went to his father. Anger flaring through his veins and disgust in his mind. He kicked open the door to his father's study.

"Is this true that Astoria isn't my real mother?"

His father snorted,"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione Granger went insane because of you, you cruel bastard. You raped her, you destroyed her life."

"Astoria!" He shouted. Draco was fuming with anger. More anger than Scorpius could ever recall. Soon Astoria came running to the study.

"What is the meaning of this, Astoria? He," Draco pointed to Scorpius "wasn't supposed to know."

Astoria sobbed, "I am sorry Draco but her parents are going bankrupt and she is dying, I am not that inhumane to separate a mother from her child."

"I don't care, how you feel," Draco turned to Scorpius " I am sorry for doing this, obli.."

"Expelliarmus" Scorpius shouted. His father's wand was in his hands. " I am going to see my mother, my real mother and you will not stop me." With that Scorpius apparated outside 12, the Grimmauld place with a pop.

He knocked on the door, and soon Albus opened it.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" He grinned. Albus saw Scorpius' red eyes and worried instantly for his best friend.

"I don't know, Al, can I talk to your mum and dad, it's important."

Now, Scorpius was seated in the living room of Al's house with his family surrounding him.

"What is it you want to talk about, Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"I know what happened to Hermione Granger, she was obliviated by my father, while apparating, the curse went wrong. This was before he obliviated you and Mrs. Potter."

Ginny interrupted," why would Draco obliviate us?"

Scorpius started to explain the whole story. By the end, Harry was fuming with anger.

"I swear to Merlin I will send Malfoy to Azkaban."

"So do I" muttered Scorpius in a small voice. "Can I meet her?"

Scorpius was now standing front of the ward that now housed his mother, his real mother. He slowly entered the room and saw a pale and thin woman sitting with a book in her hand. She looked up. Two pairs of brown eyes met.

"Hullo, I am Scorpius."

"I am mudblood Granger." She smiled.

"Don't call yourself that," Scorpius said.

"But they always call me mudblood Granger."

"They, who?"

"The voices."

"Oh, what are your reading?"

"I can't read, I see the pictures and make up the story myself."

"Should I read it for you?" Scorpius offered with a smile.

"No, but can you get Daniel to read it for me, please?"

"Who is Daniel?"

"Daniel Richard Granger, my son, the bad man took him. You look like the bad man, get my son back, please."

"But I am your son"

"You are my Dan?" At his nod, the lady cupped his cheeks "are you really my Daniel? "

"Yes, mother, I am your son."

"I have missed you so much, Danny, why didn't you come to me. Was I bad? I am sorry, so Sorry. The voices told me that I am filthy and don't deserve to have children, I am sorry, but I want you. Please don't leave me again," she sobbed into his embrace.

"I wish I never left you in the first place," Scorpius said with a lone tear sliding down his pale cheek.


End file.
